Lorena
Lorena Cuevas Medina is a character from the Expanded Universe of Planetes. She comes from the Dominican Republic and she has two sisters, Nelianny Isabel and Laura. This character only appears after the division of the timeline done by the sulibans. Original timeline Little is known about Lorena's life in the original timeline. When Adry (grandson of Josep Maria # and İhi Kadse) travelled to the alternative timeline and to July 6th, 2014, in the time bubble frozen he saw Adry's grandfather and Lorena together when he visited his grandfather's house. But they really saw some perception filters created by the Golden Creation, to deceive FEF officers from the future and really Josep Maria # and Lorena were in another place. Therefore he wanted to know more about her, and looked for her in his timeline, the original. He found her in Portugal, in the city of Porto, where she had moved from Catalonia to this country when she was young. She married with a boy of Angola who lived in Portugal, José Gonçalves, and had a daughter called Maria. In the year 2090, Adry found Lorena with her daughter and her granddaughter, and took her to Teremedó to meet Josep Maria 95. Then he discovered that she had an illness and she can't live out of Earth, and they went back to the Earth. Then they found Erika's granddaughter, named also Erika, who revealed them that she was an alien and had under her control the hospital Prelada of Porto. Erika begins to send data to Teremedó and goes to the ship FEF 09 with Adry's permission. Lorena dies and Erika couldn't do anything, and Adry discovers that Lorena had an element inside her that caused her illness, that Erika said that some people call it "frequency". Then Erika decides to erase the memory of FEF officers of the original timeline any memory about the altered timeline that they discovered. This appears in SerieStar4. Altered timeline In the timeline altered by the sulibans with Kimberly, Lorena appears of youngster. Lorena is a girl who goes to the first church of Josep Maria #, but afterwards he left this church to go to Golden Creation's church, which is of the same branch of evangelic Christian church. Another boy of Lorena's church who studied in the same class that Josep Maria # before going to the university, named Melvin, befriended Josep Maria # and he spoke to Melvin about the FEF and Erika, although he says that everything is imagination. Together they discover that there are people who is special for having what Melvin calls "frequencies". Josep Maria # has one and İhi has also one, and Melvin has two. Also they discover that Lorena has one, and therefore Josep Maria # now feels attraction towards her, since the people with frequencies attract him just like special people. Lorena's frequency before was in her sister, Nelianny Isabel, towards whom he also felt attraction until she lost the frequency. For some unknown reason, in the time bubble which visited Josep Maria #'s grandson from the original timeline, Adry, in the house of Josep Maria # he saw his grandfather together with Lorena. But really Josep Maria 18 was in Golden Creation's church, and Lorena in her house. Surely they were perception filters to deceive FEF 09 officers of the alternative future. Lorena appears at first at the end of the film Planetes III: Between Two Time. Josep Maria 19, in the film Planetes IV: The Energy of the Universe, at the end decides that she and Melvin could help them in the FEF with their problem of Erika and the Golden Creation, and then he explains them all and takes them to the new ship FEF 09 where they meet İhi and they plan a strategy to find a solution to the problem. The ship FEF 07, now under the command of captain 0, also helps them. Mirror universe In the mirror universe it's known that Lorena takes part of Yusma's team of girls. She appears in the series “Special Sisters”, where after Yusma's death, Lorena at the end is one of the few girls of his army who is still alive (since the others are killed by Andrea). Lorena also appears in the movie Planetes VII: The End of a Future, where she's the last living girl in Yusma's army and one of the few survivors of the Mirror Universe, after Alxy Frankz destroyed the Mirror Universe. Lorena tells the officers of the ship FEF 07 (who are now only Josep Maria 24 and 0) that she'll look for a planet to live there and won't tell anyone, not even them, where she'll go. Lorena goes away and doesn't appear again. Category:Characters bg:Лорена ca:Lorena fr:Lorena gl:Lorena it:Lorena pt:Lorena ro:Lorena ru:Лорена sr:Лорена